


Jacksepticeye: The Earth's Hero

by stupidityeatsme



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Some Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityeatsme/pseuds/stupidityeatsme
Summary: Sean McLoughlin is the only one who can stop the evil Antisepticeye from killing Sam Septiceye. Follow Sean as he goes on a journey of self-discovery, as well as saving innocent people and making friends along the way.





	Jacksepticeye: The Earth's Hero

It was not uncommon, at this point in Sean’s life, for him to leave his house and go on a long walk out the path that led to the middle of nowhere. It seemed that almost everyday he would leave and walk for at least a half of an hour, only to turn around and come back home. This is why no one thought it strange when Sean left for a walk, and after an hour, still hadn’t made it back home.

  
Sean was walking but he took a different turn than he normally did, and the terrain shifted ever so slightly as he walked further on. While he was a little tired from walking for an hour, his curiosity was peaked. Instead of the normal, open-field type of land that he normally walked through, the ground turned into a series of progressively larger hills with progressively taller flowers. Sean rolled up his sleeves and turned up the volume of his music, and walked on through.

  
It was actually very pretty. The sky was clear aside from a few wispy clouds, and the flowers were all sorts of reds, pinks, and yellows. He walked up and down the hills for an hour and a half, and by now it was nearing 3 p.m. (he left at noon). He reached the top of a particularly tall hill, and when he did he looked forward, and he was surprised at what he saw.

  
While most of the hill was normal, right at the bottom there was a rock-like cave leading into the next hill. It looked like the kind of thing that should be on the side of a massive mountain, not at the bottom of a grassy, flowery hill. Nervous, but mostly curious, Sean made his way towards the cave to see just what the deal was.

  
Just outside of the cave entrance was a sconce holding a wooden torch that was already ablaze. This was curious. Did it mean that someone was already in there? Sean wasn’t sure. But Sean had spent enough time in his life playing video games to know that he should take the torch and dive headfirst into the mystery - so this is what he did. He snagged the torch off of the wall and walked immediately into the cave.

  
Despite the light of the torch, the cave was still so dark that Sean could barely see a meter in front of his own face. And the feeling inside of this place was bizarre, too. It was considerably warm and humid inside, but the ground was concerningly smooth considering it was made out of rock. As he walked, the path narrowed. He shivered despite the warmth. His heart pounded with every step he took.

  
The cave was absolutely giant inside, especially compared to the size of the hill it was supposed to be inside of. Sean felt like he had been walking for hours (it was only about twenty five minutes) before he finally reached a weird turn. He stopped when he saw the glowing light that led towards the turn though. It was green. It was an icky, bright green, and it nearly repulsed him. And yet, somehow, he felt drawn to it. He took a deep breath and continued onward.

  
He turned the corner and was led into massive hollow area in the cave. There was no more path in front of him, and instead was a drop leading down into the abyss. But the worst thing was that inside of this giant hollowing, there was a disgusting, green, glowing creature: an eye. It was bigger than he could have ever imagined and it was horrifying. It was staring right at him. He wanted to cry out, but he was rendered speechless by this giant green eyeball.

  
By green, of course, this means that where the white of the eye should have been, there was instead green. The iris was a gorgeous light blue colour. Around the green of the eye were red veins implying it to be bloodshot. And in the back was a long, writhing, green tail.

  
“Sean McLoughlin,” A deep, booming voice bellowed at him. The eye had no mouth, but he could feel in the reverberations that it was the eye that was talking. “Finally, you have come to me.”

  
Sean’s throat felt sealed shut, and he couldn’t move his limbs. It was like someone injected paste into his bloodstream.

  
“Speak, boy!” The voice boomed.

  
This frightened Sean out of his trance. “Who are you?” He asked. It was cliche, but he didn’t have the balls to care.

  
“You don’t know me? Boy, you come here and dare not know me?”

  
Sean was so utterly confused, and his heart would just not calm down. He could feel the veins pulsing in his neck and hands. “I just came across this cave. Please, tell me what this place is and who you are.”

  
The eye seemed to be floating above some kind of abyss, and it gently bobbed up and down as it floated. “I am Sam, and you did not just come across this cave. I called you here. Didn’t you feel it? Inside of your soul? That was me, calling you here for a reason.”

  
“A… A reason?” His head was spinning.

  
“There is something terrible in this world. Something evil, and only you can stop it. Time is running out, Sean McLoughlin,” The voice told him.

  
None of this made sense. Sean closed his eyes very tightly, hoping to wake up from this dream. He did not want to be a hero. He was just a tired young Irish boy. He could not handle being the chosen one. “Why me? I can’t save anyone.”

  
“You’re wrong. Only you can save everyone. Do you see how I am green? I am septic, but this is why I am alive. Without me, the world will crumble, and this evil… the antiseptic… He will kill me. Only you can stop him, and time is running out! He’s growing stronger, Sean McLoughlin. And he won’t stop until he’s dead.”

  
The room felt so tight now, as tight as Sean’s chest felt. But finally, and he felt it in his soul, he accepted that this was his fate. He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head towards Sam The Septic Eye. “Tell me what to do.”


End file.
